Por bem ou por mal
by croclock
Summary: O jogo de Mairon em Númenor está chegando ao fim.


Mairon encontrou-a no alto parapeito do palácio, exatamente como esperava. Ela olhava para o mar, onde o magnífico exército de Ar-Pharazôn, o Dourado (seu marido), preparava-se para embarcar. O diminuto corpo, cheio de adornos, estava ligeiramente dobrado sobre si mesmo e tremia como uma folha. Mairon podia ouvir os sons curtos de uma respiração ofegante: sem dúvida ela chorava... a mera idéia o enchia de volúpia. A esposa do rei era uma de suas mais irritantes inimigas, pois ela era a única que desafiava seu disfarce. Sua teimosia despertava em Mairon os instintos mais monstruosos, e ele nunca sentia-se tão desumano quanto quando estava à sós com ela, face a face. Queria humilhá-la, machucá-la, destruir a máscara de impassividade que parecia tão natural; queria abri-la com suas próprias mãos e unhas, e lhe revelar seu coração, sangrento, quente e pulsante... Eram desejos perigosos, mas sedutores. E neste momento, vendo-a finalmente tomada por um sentimento muito diferente de seu habitual desprezo, ele sabia que o jogo chegava ao fim e que sua vitória tinha sido completa: dobrara reino, rainha e rei. Mairon continuou observando-a com prazer, mas não pôde resistir por muito tempo: aproximou-se com passos que ecoavam no silêncio do alvorecer, e tocou em seu ombro de leve, uma paródia grotesca de um gesto de conforto. Ela se virou.

Ele mal conteve um sobressalto. Não foram lágrimas o que ele viu em seu rosto, e sim um riso feroz e selvagem, quase convulsivo.

Mairon conhecia a loucura como um cientista conhece a doença: de longe, com instrumentos que permitem manipular sem de fato tocar. Era uma compreensão que busca a distância utilitária, e não a familiaridade íntima. Vê-la assim, de perto, fora do seu controle e influência, na face que sempre parecera como que esculpida em pedra, o desestabilizou profundamente, e ele recuou sem se dar conta. Censurou-se; imediatamente, sua confusão transformou-se em ira.

- Então achais graça no espetáculo da guerra, senhora?

Um olhar altivo encontrou o seu, mas Míriel ainda ria. Não, _Zimraphel_.

_**Ar**__-Zimraphel. É isto: ela me olha como uma rainha olha para um servo._

A vergonha que o acometeu neste momento o irritou tanto que não pode se conter; sua face se contorceu numa careta. Naquele momento, não havia inverdade no olhar que recebera. Perceber isso o encheu de cólera.

Em resposta, o sorriso de Zimraphel se fechou, os afiados dentes agora ocultos, e o ar de desmedido abandono desapareceu quase que por completo. Seus olhos ainda o encaravam, mas não havia neles qualquer gravidade. Estavam leves. _Segurança demais para alguém que nasceu com a certeza da morte._

- Ria do ridículo, mesmo sem o achar de fato divertido.

- Deveras? Veremos se agradará ao vosso marido saber que o achais ridículo.

Foi uma provocação rude e sem qualquer refinamento: neste momento, tinha necessidade de ferir essa mortal de imediato, assim como ela ferira seu orgulho.

Conseguiu que ela desviasse os olhos, mas, ao invés do temor e da náusea com que outrora respondia às suas insinuações cruéis, o que viu no rosto dela foi o mais absoluto tédio.

_Que diabos há com essa mulher?_

- Enfim se esgotaram os teus truques - suspirou a rainha, com ar trivial.

- Acredite, ainda tenho "truques" suficientes para todos os hereges do reino, senhora.

- "Alteza"! Não te esqueças das boas maneiras. Pareces ainda mais vulgar sem elas.

- Não me serão necessárias boas maneiras para jogar-te ao mesmo fogo que já deu fim à tua árvore e a teu patético credo, _Zimraphel_!

Ela o encarou de novo. Momentaneamente cego pela raiva, só então percebeu como estavam próximos, suas mãos quase tocando o pescoço fino e cheio de jóias à sua frente.

Quase.

Sentia como se sua ira pudesse a qualquer momento tomar forma física e explodir dentro de si. À sua frente a rainha continuou impassível, exceto pelo ar afiado, e mesmo zombeteiro, de seu olhar. Ela deu de ombros.

- Não sou eu quem teme a morte, _mago_.

Mairon havia triunfado: Pharazôn levaria todo o exército de Númenor para lutar contra os deuses que odiava, e Mairon, Tar-Mairon, ficaria e governaria absoluto, quando o pânico e a confusão fragilizassem o coração dos mais impetuosos dos homens. Númenor era sua para fazer dela o que quisesse. Ele triunfara, de novo e de novo, e ele governaria a Terra-Média sem temer nem elfo nem homem, nem qualquer criatura que vivesse, quanto mais uma mortal velha e magrela, sem amigos ou aliados, fria como o oceano e dura como pedra.

Repetiu isto para si mesmo como um mantra, enquanto observava, com ódio, a rainha se afastando, os diáfanos tecidos de seu vestido flutuando atrás de si como uma assombração.

Ela lhe dera as costas, mas Mairon sabia, com toda a certeza que tinha seu coração divino, que ela nunca mais voltaria a fazê-lo, por bem ou por mal.


End file.
